Be My Escape
by juicygirl16
Summary: Edward's point of view in chapter 20, Confessions but with a twist.....what if he gave into Bella request...how would the rest of the book end with thier choice......First fanfic....R&R! Up to 48 reviews!
1. The One

**Hey guys its juicygirl16, **

**This is my first fanfic so just bear with me ok!! I usually dont like to write, but just now I felt soooooo compeled to write this...so no flames and enjoy and review!!!!!!**

**Disclamer: Just like any other writer would say : The character and stroy is contributed to Stephenie Meyer and without her this story would not be here...blah blah blah...you know the drill! **

**Ooooh and if you want music to listen to go along with listen to "Be My Escape"- hence the title!(and I also dont own that song title!)lol!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The One**

Tonight was the night. Bella and I would finally be alone for the first time in months and I would be able to give my full self to her and only to her. Ever since I first saw Bella I knew she was the one. The only one I could cherish, love and imagine I could spend the rest of my life with. She was the only one who really could understand who I was and not run away in fear. She was so complex and every time I leave her room, I still want to know more.

I was now in her room just making use of what time we had with each other before Charlie would be home. She looked very nervous and was about to burst of anxiety of what was happening with Jacob and the new "vampire war". I began to calm her down by "dazzling" her in my own special way.

"For this one night, could we try to forget everything besides just you and me?" I pleaded with all my heart. "It seems like I can never get enough time like that. I need to be with you. Just you." (Which by the way, I would never get enough of Bella.)

By the look in her eyes, I could tell she agreed but there was something else in her eyes…..certainty? But of what? I decided she would tell me tonight so I left her in peace with her thoughts.

A couple of hours later, we were in her car driving to my house in that scrap of junk she called a car. I wished I could at least give her a Porsche convertible, but then again she hates gifts from me. I looked into Bella's loving eyes. How did I deserve this angel from heaven? I was meant for hell, not a beautiful angel who said she loved me.

The car stopped at a halt and I was, like always, at her door before she even unbuckled her seatbelt. I then lifted her out of the cab with one hand and grabbed her bag in the other. I found her lips and kissed her full on with all the strength she can handle. I could fell every breath she tried to eased out.

I couldn't believe that she was her in my arm and that she wanted me too. Never should a vampire with out a soul should feel this happy. I walked in to the doorway and stood there kissing her with more passion than ever .

Somehow we ended up on her doorstep. Even though that I surprised I moved without thinking I didn't break the blis of the kiss for one second. I will never understand how Bella acts or feel towards me, but just being with her forever will be enough for me.

I broke the kiss reluntantly so she would have a chance to breath. She stared at me starled, yet very please on what we did.

"Welcome Home."

"That sounds nice!"

And with that we drew into another sweet kiss...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok...so did you like it!!!!!!! If so tell me or else I will not go on to make a series about it...R&R!!!!!!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**juicygirl16**


	2. Only You

**Hey guys, its juicygirl16 again**!!!! **And since I have had soooo many good reviews...not really more like 3 but still... I have decided to make this a series!!!!!!!!! The chapters may not be long, but as I get use to writing in general...since I generally hate writing...the chapters will be longer in time! So have fun and Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Only You**

Reluctantly I set down Bella after another passionate kiss. She then wrapped her arms around me, so there was no space in between us. I then stared into to those big brown eyes.

They had so much love and happiness in them that I couldn't let go of them any longer. The smallest things about Bella could fascinate me forever. Even in the midst of all of this vampire war, all I could think of was Bella, Bella, Bella.

_Edward don't forget the present you were going to give her….._I drew a blank since I was so concentrated on her. _The charm!_ Right!!

"I have something for you," I said, trying to cover up me staring at her.

"Oh?" I could tell that she too was trying to do the same thing, since she blushed. (Which by the way……kinda turns me on……?) I tried to forget her reaction and tried to get on subject.

"Your hand-me-down, remember? You said that was allowable."

"Oh, that's right. I guess I did say that." Blushing again at her attempt to make me think that she forgot.

I chuckled at her reluctance. _Only Bella would act like Bella. Gosh how I love her._ "Its up in my room,. Shall I go get it?" Like it was a choice. There was no way I would leave Bella alone without me tonight. "Sure, Let's Go!" she said as she intertwined her fingers with mine. Only I would know how she would affect me the way she does. How I loved her warmth radiating off her.

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I eagerly ran as fast as I could into my room with Bella tightly around me. I then dropped her and sprinted into my closet.

_Ok, now where did I put it?_ I searched high and low for that small trinket with no avail. _Where the hell is it????? I know I put it here on Edward…think…..where did you put it….._ All I could think of is Bella's eyes, her lips, her blush….._Snap out of it Edward, Remember Bella is waiting!_

Quickly I found the missing gift and hurried out of the room as faster than light. That's when I saw Bella. She was sitting there with her knees curled up under her chin. She looked extremely happy and was gazing about the new decorations we had put in for my room. She looked utterly irresistible yet utterly all mine.

"Okay. Let me have it!" she grumbled, letting out a great sigh. I laughed, of course, knowing Bella would have to be the only women I knew who didn't like gifts. Heck, even I loved them! "A hand-me-down" I reminded her. _Gosh why am I so nervous, I know she will love it, but w__ill she accept it? Alright here it__ goes nothing…._

I then pulled Bella wrist that had the dog's bracelet on it. _Two can play at this game Jacob. I can get her something she will never forget._ I gave her back her wrist. Next to the wolf carved charm now laid a 4 carat diamond heart glistening in the moonlight. By the look of Bella's face I could tell that this gift she was not going to refuse!

"It was my mother's. I inherited quiet a few baubles like this. I have given some to Esme and Alice both. So clearly this not a big deals anyway." I said quickly informing her. I could give Bella so much more. This was like a little toy you got in the fair, nothing special. Although…. My dad did give this to my mother along with her engagement ring, but I don't really think I need to spoil the moment she was having.

She was radiant and gleaming of happiness. _Well at least I know I have done something right tonight. Wait until Alice hears this!_ All Bella would be doing would be shopping if she kept on being a softy!

"But I thought it was a good representation. It's hard and cold." I laughed. That describes me, hard cold, soulless, oh yeah…and in love with an angel. "Not to mention it throws rainbows in the sunlight!"

"You forgot the most important similarity." She muttered as I impatiently. _Man, I am just like a __impatient __five year old who__ only__ wants a cookie __when I am __around Bella! EDWARD!!!! Focus!!!!!! Right!_

"It's Beautiful." She again murmured _I am nothing compared to you, Bella. I am nothing compared to you._ "My heart is just as silent, and it too is yours." _And so much more………._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So did you like it???!!!!!!! If you want to comment all you have to do is review!!!!!!! You know what to do!!!!!!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**juicygirl16**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey Guys its juicygirl16,**

**I am sorry this is not a chapter but I have a few questions before I continue……..**

**Do you like the story….do you want me to continue? If so…..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**This brings me to another point……….even if you think this is a stupid fanfic…….I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't care what you write just REVIEW!!!!!!! Until I get 15 reviews, I am not going up to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And last and not least…..Do you want me to update daily with short chapter OR update every three days with long chapters????? Review your response!!!!!**

**That's all I have to say and you know what to do if you want me to continue!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Juicygirl16**


	4. Forever Together

**Hey guys its juicygirl16 with another chapter!!!!! I was sooooo impressed that I got sooo many review!!!!!!! You must really like it!!!!!! So here is the deal, once you will give me at least 10 review, I will update a chapter!!! Sound fair?**

**The sone that goes with this is "The Reason" By Hoobastank**

**Disclamer: Just like any other writer would say : The character and stroy is contributed to Stephenie Meyer and without her this story would not be here...blah blah blah...you know the drill! **

**Alright thats enough info...on with the good stuff...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Forever Together...**

Bella twisted her wrist so the moonlight would glitter off of it. _A perfect gift given to the mos__t perfect girl on earth. _"Thank you, for both."

Why was she saying thank you? It was least I could do for her. She was the one who gave me meaning, a reason to get up in the morning, (even though I can't sleep), and a real purpose for my life. She is my world and would be the only one who mattered for the rest of my existence.

"No, thank you. It's a relief to have you accept a gift so easily. Good practice for you, too." I grinned with content. _Now if she could just give in a little bit more I could get….._

All the sudden Bella leaned into to me, cuddling at my side. _I __can't__ believe I am here and she is in my arms. It probably felt like snuggling __next__ to a huge rock, but for some reason she seemed more than content than ever. _

I placed my arm around her and breathed her sweet aroma. Like fresh Freesias in a meadow, Bella's sent was like a breath of new life. Ever since I met her, my whole way of looking at the world had changed, even about Romeo and Juliet. _That's what Romeo and Juliet reminds me of, Bella and __me__. I __can't__ believe I haven't recognized it before. Bella and I were the two star-crossed lovers __who's__ love was never ending, but the world and society was the only thing that kept them apart. Only this story was going to be different, Bella and I WILL make it till the end of time no matter what happens in our lives. Bella and I will be together… forever…..even if it kills me in the process._

Bella shifted her weight off of me and broke my train of thought. "Can we discuss something? I'd appreciate it if you could begin by being open-minded." _Well that was unexpected. What could she want now? I had already given her a promise to change her after we were married! What more trouble could she want for herself?_

"I'll give it my best effort." I agreed. _What have I brought myself into!!!!???? _"I'm not breaking any rules; this is strictly about you and me." She then cleared her throat and prepared her little "speech". _Here we go again….. _"So I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise the other night. I was thinking……" _Not another compromise!_ She looked really nervous so I decided not to interrupt her moment.

"I was thinking I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation." _What situation? I thought tonight was just a __Bella__ and me thing………unless she wants something I would never be willing to give her….._

"What would you like to negotiate?" I asked. I wanted to say "Just spit it out dang it!!!!!" Now more than ever I wished to hear her thoughts. I then heard her little heart beat. It was going ninety miles an hour non stop, which I could also tell that she was editing in her mind again.

"Listen to your heart fly; it's fluttering like a humming bird's wings. Are you alright?" She looked like she was going to pass out, and that was no going to happen on our only night alone. Not on my watch at least. "I'm great!" I knew she was lying. "Then please go on. You're making me really nervous for once."

"Well I guess, first, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage condition thing."

_That__ is what she wanted to talk about? There has to be something behind this….. "_It's only ridiculous to you. What about it?"

"I was wondering…is that open to negotiation?" she said very nervously.

I suddenly frowned. _We had been through this millions of times. What could be so bad about marriage? Wouldn't she ready for a commitment??!!! "_I've already made the largest concession by far and away—I have agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part." _Relax Edward…..no need to loose control….Relax!!!!!_

"No." she said shaking her head. "That part is a done deal. We're not discussing my… renovations right now. I want to hammer out some other details."

_Other details…..what else could there be…__except__….no she cant be thinking about that…..can she???_ "Which details do you mean exactly?"

She hesitated; probably editing in her mind…..That is the only thing I could fix about Bella….editing!!! "Let's clarify your prerequisites first."

"You know what I want…" "Matrimony" she said in a very seductive voice….or so I thought. _I know what __she's__ getting at now….at least I think……FOCUS EDWARD!!!! I swear I must have ADD or something….._

"Yes…To start with." I grinned very wickedly. I was very glad that my little trick worked because her expression was absolutely priceless. "There's more?" she said almost screaming.

I was beginning to like this far too much! "Well, if you're my wife, then what's mine is yours…like tuition money. So there would be no problem with Dartmouth."

"Anything else? While you're already being absurd?!" _Might as well ask for it while she __open__ to __it…_

"I would like some more time."

"No. No time. That's a deal breaker right there." Knew it!

"Just a year or two?" I pleaded. "At least give me time to prepare!"

"She shook her head in victory. "Move along to the next one."

_Let's__ see…money, time…."_ That's it. Unless you'd like to talk cars…." I grinned wildly. First thing I would get her would be a Porsche Carrera.

She looked like there was something that she was hiding….something very big….. "I didn't realize that there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I am extremely curious." I watched her while she was looking down in fear. _Why was she afraid….besides the fact that I am a vampire__but she was never afraid around __me.__ Something was up._

I lifted up my hand and brushed her cheek. The sweet warmth coming off of it was _so _enticing that I was surprised I held back from kissing her. "You're blushing?" I asked in surprise. Her eyes were still looking at her feet. "Please, Bella, the suspense is killing me." So much that I thought I was going to burst!!!!

"Bella?" Something was wrong. She never acted this weird around me.** (A:N- I was thinking about ending it there but I definatly not doing that to yall...I am not that cruel!!!! Continue...)**

"Well I am a little worried…. About after," _After__? What could be so bad about us being together for the rest of eternity?_

My body tensed up, getting ready for her response. "What are you worried about?"

"All of you just seem so convinced that the only thing I am going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town," she said, I winced when she said slaughtering. _My angel on a killing spree……I would never let her go through that._

"And I am afraid I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won't be me anymore…and that I won't….I won't want you the same way I do now."

"Bella, that part doesn't last forever," I assured her. _Sure that may last in the first couple of years, but once you get used to it, it's not so bad. Was I missing something?_

"Edward, There's something that I want to do before I am not human anymore." She said, keeping her eyes on the ground. _Come on Bella!!!! Spit it out!!!!!!_

"What ever you want." I would be her servant for all eternity. If only if she would tell me what was going on!!!!!

"Do you promise?"

"Yes," She looked up, giving me her full attention. "Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

_What does Bella want? The moon, the stars? I would give her anything if she just told me__what she wanted!_

She moved in closer and mumbled on incoherent word…." You."

"I'm yours….." I said as I moved into a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok...so did you like it...if soo review!!!!!! Remeber:10 review 1 chapter!!!!!! Just click the little review box and write away!!!!!**

**Yours Truly,**

**juicygirl16**


	5. I Give In

**Hey guys its me juicy girl16!**

**First of all I want to apologize for not updating quick enough. School just started and I have just been running around like crazy. So as a gift to you, I give you the longest chapter I have ever written. So enjoy!!!!!**

**Second of all, thank you soooo much for the reviews! And I also ended up having ten reviews so technically I can update. (Ohhh and by the way that quots as been brought down to 7,so I wont be that hard to get.)**

**And last but no least: Please expecailly read the bottom of this chapter because I have a ? for you all.**

**So that is all I have to say except for have fun and remember to review!!!!!!! **

**Disclamer: Just like any other writer would say : The character and stroy is contributed to Stephenie Meyer and without her this story would not be here...blah blah blah...you know the drill! **

**Ohhh and the song to this is "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously on Be My Escape:

_What does Bella want? The moon, the stars? I would give her anything if she just told me what she wanted!_

She moved in closer and mumbled on incoherent word…." You."

"I'm yours….." I said as I moved into a passionate kiss.

**Chapter Four: I Give In**

She took a very deep breath and moved closer to me as the kiss continued. Her warm, intoxicating breath enticed me more and more in. If only I could go as far as I wanted to go with Bella. I wanted to do so much more with Bella than just kissing. She was getting bored and I was beginning to agree with her.

_No Edward……you would loose control. Would you rather have only five unbelievable moments with Bella or a life time with __an__angel?_ What should I choose? I loved her more than anything, but I didn't want to hurt her! She needed more though. I needed more!

I suddenly felt Bella's hands on my chest. But what where they doing? I then felt her little hands undo the buttons on my shirt. My lips froze and I suddenly realized that she wanted more……now! I pushed her away as fast as I could without throwing Bella through the wall.

"Be reasonable, Bella"

"You promised—what ever I wanted." She reminded me. _I didn't expect this though. Not now. We weren't ready yet. At least, I wasn't!!!_

"We're not having this discussion." I glared as I refastened the buttons she undid.

"I say we are!" she growled as she yanked open another button. I grabbed her hands in mid air, holding close to my unbeaten heart.

"I say were not." We then glowered at each other. _Edward, do you really think this is the right time to argue? This is THE only time you have with Bella. THE ONLY TIME!!!!!_

"You wanted to know." She said flatly.

"I thought it would be fairly realistic." I can't believe what Bella is saying right now! First she wants to change into vampire and now this!

"So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing you want—like getting married—but I am not allowed to even discuss what I—"Ok, now Bella was ranting. Which often doesn't get on my nerves, but now that we were trying to be serious, it was getting on my nerves.

I pulled her hands together and put her hand over her mouth, so we could get to the point.

"No" I said harshly. I then regretted those words as soon as they where out! Bella head turned down and blushed, trying to not make contact with me. I had basically dumped her only wish she had tonight. I didn't want to hurt her feelings; I just didn't want to literally hurt her. I loved her with all my heart, yet there was always something blocking us from getting to each other fully. I think this is that wall between us.

"You know why I have to say no, you know that I want you, too" I was on the verge of crying, even though I couldn't.

"Do you?" _she __muttered_I was in complete denial. How could Bella doubt my undying love for her? She was all I lived for now. She was my hope, my dreams, and would be my future… forever.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." I laughed as I ruffled her hair. _Come on Edward….be serious. Gosh, I swear I have ADD or something!_ I quickly changed my voice to a serious tone.

"Doesn't everyone? I feel like there a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake…You're too desirable for your own good." I said halfheartedly.

""Who's being silly now?" she sighed. I could tell there was doubt in her eyes. How could I prove my love to her? These were the day where I would die to not be a vampire.

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you." That list was surprising, but I didn't want to tell her because it would take all night!

She shook her head against my chest in denial. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's go back to the subject." When would Bella learn?!

I sighed and she began her little speech. "Tell me if I have anything wrong. Your demands are marriage, paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster. Did I get everything? That's a hefty list." She then took a deep breath as she finished.

"Only the first is a demand," I said, withholding a big laugh, "The others are merely requests."

"And my lone, solitary little demand is—"Little demand? Going the next step was hardly a little demand. I was more like a "in blood" contract!

"Demand?"

"Yes, demand." _Her demands going to take a while to earn!_ I then narrowed my eyes in concentration.

She continued with her point. "Getting married is a stretch for me. I am not giving in unless I get something in return."

I leaned in closer to tell her one last time…."No, It's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Be patient, Bella." I swear, if Bella was in my shoes, she would not even give a seconds thought about killing someone for their blood.

"But that the problem. I won't be the same when I am less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know who I will be then."

"You will still be Bella" Or would she? Would her madness for blood in the beginning change the way I loved her? _OF COURSE NOT, EDWARD!!!!! You said you would love her forever and that's what you will do, love her._

"You will still be Bella" The Bella who was selfless, loving and caring about anything around her.

She then frowned. Did I say something wrong? "If I am so far gone that I would want to kill Charlie—that I would drink Jacob's or Angela's if I got the chance—how can that be true?"

"It will pass. And I doubt you will want to drink want to drink dogs blood. Even as a newborn you will have better taste than that." Trust me, even if you smelt their blood you would want to puck your guts out!

But that will always be what I want most, wont it? Blood, Blood, and more blood!" She said in a panicked voice.

"The fact that you are still alive is proof that that is not true." Heck, I still couldn't believe that I had this much control now.

"Over eighty years later! What I meant was physically, though. But just purely physically—I will always be thirsty, more than anything else." I didn't answer. She was right. Meaning that every human that went by me, even if they smelt just the slightest like Bella, I wanted to kill them instantly. That was the main reason I didn't want to change Bella, so she wouldn't have to go through this pain. The pain that never goes away…..

"So I will be different, because right now, physically there is nothing I want more than you. More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically…." She twisted her head a warmly kissed my palm. _Well…..at least we are on the same page._

I took a deep breath before I continued. "Bella I could kill you"

"I don't think you could." My eyes tightened at her very words. _Oh I __can't__ hurt you can I? Well you will see…_

I lifted my hands from her face and quickly reached for a metal rose on the bed. I then showed her the remains of the little rose which took me a second to destroy. She looked astonished at my extreme presentation, but I knew it was for her own good.

"That's not what I meant. I already know how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture."

"What did you mean then?" My anger was bubbling up inside. Why would she be saying such things? I could kill her any second without even looking back. My love for her was the only thing that kept her alive! I threw the scraps of metal against the wall in frustration and anxiety.

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to….More that, you don't want to hurt me…so much that I don't think you ever could." I started took shake my head in disapproval. Here I thought Bella knew everything about me, yet she still has much more to learn.

"It might not work like that Bella."

"Might, you have no more idea what you're talking about than I do." Ok, maybe Bella is right, but I know for certain that I know the consequences of my mistake if I was to ever hurt her.

"Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?" She stared at me dumbstruck at what I had said. We waited there in the silence until she could get the right words to say.

"Please, it's all I want. Please." She pleaded as she closed her eyes hopelessly.

_May be I could give her what she wants. I never get to do that to her often. Maybe I could actually not hurt her in the process. Maybe I could make her happy…….I am so torn. On one side I want to protect her from me and on the other side I want her more than ever. What should I do?_

"Please?" she whispered in defeat. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well then that's that. Just let us try….only try. And I will give you whatever you want. I will marry you. I will let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even by me a fast car if that makes you happy!" She said as she gasped for breath.

Did she just say what I think she said? Did she say she will…..marry me!?!?!?!?!?! My spirit was so happy at that moment I thought I was going to burst. I actually thought I felt my heart jump. Yet all the sudden, I felt like the same, cold Edward ten minutes ago.

I closed the space between us by wrapping my arms around her as I whispered coldly. "This is unbearable. So many things I have wanted to give you—and this is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?" I said painfully.

"Then don't refuse."

There was then another pause. Silence was the only thing that was in the air. I know knew what my decision was. After countless nights of contemplating about this, I knew that tonight was the night.

"Please."

"Bella….."

"Yes" she whispered anxiously.

I knew what I had to do. I loved Bella more than anything combined. Now was the time show that that love to her would be proven. And even though I might not be totally ready, she needed me. I needed her. We needed each other. For the rest of time.

I leaned in and muttered one incoherent sentence.

"I give in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so...did you like it...if so...REVIEW!!!!!!!! (Sry, I just reallly reallly love reviews!!!!)**

**Ohhh...and the question is (If you ahvent seen it on my profile):**

**I am thinking about writing a new story...Its about Cheif Swan making Bella have a arranged marriage with Edward. (Without Charlie and Bella knowing that they are vampires.) At first they are really shy and everyone is pushing them to have a child. They then start to fall in love with each other and learn about thier dark secrets...so my question really is...Would you read it????? If sooo REVIEW!!!!!**

**Until next time,**

**juicygirl16**


	6. The Angel For My Soul

**Hey guys,**

**Its juicygirl16 here! And first of all, I just want to beg for your forgivness for not updating in like a month! I have seen all of your reviews about "updat asap", and I was sooo meaning too update but I had 2 reasons for not doing so...**

**1. (This one comes with a story so bear with me) I have homecoming next week and I was like paniking a month before because no one had asked me to the dance yet. Most of my friends had been asked or had boyfriends that couldnt come, so I felt like no one was going to ask me. Finnaly, to my surprise, a guy named Robert asked me and, of course, I said yes. So to end this story, for the past month I have been preparing for my dress, getting a garder and getting all that fun stuff for the dance. (By the way, I still dont have my dress!!!!) So reason number one I didnt upday is because I was tottaly focused on getting a date and getting ready!**

**2. I had no idea how to move the story along...I mean I know how to writer with like the book as my guide but other than that I fall into a "writters rut!" which basically means I had no idea what to do. It wasnt till I heard the song "She is" by the Fray that I got my writting juice back in gear.**

**So in a long 2 paragraphs I have told u every reason I have not updated! I know u might hate me but I promise to update like I used to...(but it may be like once a week...if thats ok!) **

**So enjoy this next chapte of Be My Escape! (o and the song for this is She Is, just listen to the words and it will really tell you the feelingsof Edward for bella!)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Be My Escape: I knew what I had to do. I loved Bella more than anything combined. Now was the time show that that love to her would be proven. And even though I might not be totally ready, she needed me. I needed her. We needed each other. For the rest of time.

I leaned in and muttered one incoherent sentence.

"I give in."

The Angel For My Soul

BPOV

I sat up felling extremely exhausted. After 3 hours, (yes three hours) of complete bliss, I felt like I had an extreme workout. Evan Edward looked tired when I turn to stare at his unbelievable body.

The after shock of it all was finally kicking. Edward had given in! For once, he made it my choice, my body, my soul's option to go to the next step. For once, I had stepped over the line and not him! For once, I had him, all of him, and I could gladly take the first bite with out any second guess.

EPOV

I did it! I finally freaking did it! I don't what happened to me but all the sudden I over come my pride and self conscience and gave what Bella and I desperately need.

_I feel so stupid right now. _I thought as I was breathing heavily. (Yes, Evan I needed some air!) _Why was I so concern__ed__ before? Bella was right. (Not that she isn't ever right)__but the fact that she needed this __experience__ before I change her__Apparently I needed it as well.)__ And come to think of it, after the first hour, I didn't really care if she was breakable. (Ok n__ot really but it was fun trying!)_

Bella turned and faced me. Her gorgeous hair, now sticking out like hay stacks, was some how beautiful to me as she was trying to make it manageable. I then held out my hand to stop her consciousness.

"Do you really think I care if your hair is crazy?" I asked looking deeply in her eyes. There was just something about them that I couldn't let go off. I don't know what it is, but I hope they will never stop to amaze me.

"Well, considering what happened last night, I think I need to fix my hair! I am guessing you do too?" She said as she ruffled me hair. How I loved it when she played with me in her own way. It was like an angel from heaven touching my soul and every part of my being."

"Touché! I guess we should take a shower, shouldn't we?"

"O ya, and don't be surprised if don't come out for a while. I feel disgusting!" She said as she hopped out of bed, but jumped back in for some odd reason.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" I asked confused

"One problem, no clothes." She said turning bright red.

"I think I can fix that" I said as kissed her softly. She started to inch in towards me as we deepened the kiss. We both forgot about her previous problem and just fell back in to bliss (again!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sry this chapter was short! I will try to give you longer chapter when I start in the writing mood again! **

**I also have 2 questions for yall.**

**1. What do you want to plot to be...I am out of idea and I need help...so just review or message me your ideas!!!**

**2. I am really looking for a beta reader for this series...this would include reading my stuff and telling me your honest opinion...I also need someone who loves where I am going with this and actually want to do it! Again review or message me if you want the job (First come first serve!, But if the first falls through I will get the next in line...I will message the person if they get the job. (Remember...you must have a account to this site!!!)**

**Thats it for me...I will give you all updates on my profile!!!!**

**YOurs Truly,**

**juicygirl16**


End file.
